


Chick Brigand

by Kickberry



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Nephenee and Mia find love in each other. This does not last when an all-female brigand group brings misfortune onto their relationship.





	Chick Brigand

In an odd time as war, Nephenee found love. This affection focused on Mia, another member of the Dawn Brigade. The two had actually started days after first meeting each other. The former wasn’t sure why someone so energetic and cheerful felt an attraction to her, a shy farm lady. This contrast didn’t help the fact that she had a secret, one that could serve as a dealbreaker for this relationship. Happy with her girlfriend, Nephenee did her best to keep it hidden and make everything hunky dorey.

But Mia, the curious swordswoman, made the secret harder to conceal with her many questions. To Nephenee’s dismay, her girlfriend found out when she tried to change clothes alone in a secluded area as she always did. From her point of view, Mia would have seen a small penis hanging from the crotch. Embarrassed, the futawoman tried to apologize. Instead, the swordswoman kissed her. That night, the two consummated their relationship with great vigor and joy.

Since then, the couple used every break from battle to enjoy each other’s company. Some of the time, they talked. The rest focused on lovemaking; the two bred like rabbits. Nephenee thought she had found the perfect woman, someone she could live a life with for as long as she drew breath. The futawoman even planned to propose before the war ended, start a bond she would cherish no matter what happened to either of them.

This plan had been put on hold for a while. Nephenee eventually found her chance when the army camped near an abandoned church. After everyone settled down, she presented her plan to Mia. The swordswoman agreed, even had a Priest named Rhys help out. Nephenee later realized her girlfriend wanted to marry as soon as possible.

At first, the sudden twist shocked Nephenee. After some time thinking, she became overwhelmed with joy. She believed marriage now would be better, tie the knot and carry through this and the life that comes after death (as the religion of her time taught her).

The day came quickly. Wearing her usual aquamarine armor, Nephenee stood in a huge hall filled with brown benches and pews. At the front was a brown stand decorated with a red flag. Behind it was a bronze statue of a female, the goddess known as Ashera. As all of the religious aspects were present, a lot of cobwebs and dust filled the corners. The residents likely fled when the war reached the area.

However, Nephenee didn’t care so much for these details. The only event she felt excited for was the wedding.

“So, is it a good idea of us to be seen in the same room?”

Nephenee glanced to her right and see Mia, a woman with navy-blue hair dressed in an orange dress. This bride-to-be had placed hands on her curvaceous waist. The bumps on her chest and stunning jade eyes stirred a heat in the other’s loins.

“W-well, ah’m not really sure how this all works. We just kind of winged it up until now.”

Mia walked over. The bottom flap of her dress swung around, revealed bits of bare skin on her firm thighs. “You sound nervous. Are you sure you’re okay going through with this? As the groom, you’re the one with the balls. Be confident.”

The gal’s smile calmed Nephenee’s nerves. Yet, she was still shy enough to rub the edge of her dark dress. “Ah just wish ah had some money to buy better clothes.”

“Nah, we don’t have that luxury. Plus, I don’t mind my gear. Wearing it all the time is just going to remind me of the day we decided to come together.”

Nephenee nodded. As she waited, she continued to talk with their girlfriend. Somewhere along the way, they held hands. Mia slid hers up the groom’s arm. Soon, they hugged each other. This led into a makeout session that continued on a bench used as a bed.

After one more smooch, the swordswoman raised her head. She adjusted her weight to get comfortable as she straddled her groom’s waist. Cheeks red, she huffed, “We’re breaking lots of tradition today.”

“Ya think so?” The horny Nephenee untied her green belt. When loose, she raised the edge of her dress to reveal a black panty holding back a huge bulge. Mia pulled on the underwear to free a huge penis, a nine-inch long piece of meat. “Ah thought a lot of people had sex before marriage.”

“That’s not what I meant silly.” Mia slid her waist back to make her ass meet the pew. She placed her chest on top of her lover’s thighs and leaned down to lick the penis. “I didn’t bring protection today.”

Nephenee’s eyes grew into saucers. Her shock vanishes after her girlfriend’s blowjob began. Up and down, the swordswoman batted and raised the dick with her tongue, without her hands (a master of all long weapons).

The penis wielder groaned from the skilled fellatio. She placed her hands on Mia’s head and tugged on the hair with a light grip. When the cocksucker went faster, she breathed, “Not like that. Ah-ah can’t hold it.”

To Nephnee’s surprise, the swordswoman shoved her mouth down the cock to the base. Her hum created a vibration that traveled from her throat down the length of the penis. The receiver felt her balls contract, couldn’t stop the inevitable spill.

“Ah’m cumming. Mia, ah’m cumming!”

The cocksucker kept her mouth over the length even after semen spilled out. Loud gulps came from her moving throat. When the noise ended, Mia pulled back with a loud slurp. After the penis came off of her lips with a pop, she opened her mouth to show cum painted across every part of the hole.

“That was fast.” The swordswoman raised her head and swallowed with a loud gulp. The sight made Nephnee very horny, helped keep her dick stiff. “Always a quick shooter, but you can do it so many times. That’s what I like about us when we have sex, helps us keep an eye out for the enemy as we do it.”

The futawoman relaxed on the bench. She did not expect Mia to take off her own belt and pants. “W-what are ya doing?”

“Doing a quickie. Rhys is taking too long and I really wanted us to get to the honeymoon phase. Since we’re winging it, might as well be now.”

When the clothes came off, the swordswoman lifted more of her dress to show her naked lower body, her well-built legs. Nephenee’s focus was more on the waist, the pink peach of her lover’s vagina. Its soft, flushed flesh looked delicious. The futawoman ached for that same place to envelop her dick. This wish was on its way to becoming fulfilled when Mia hovered the desired area above the half-erect penis.

“Ya don’t think this is inappropriate to do in a church, right?”

“We also did this in a castle, Ike’s tent, and a lake that holds drinking water.” Mia smirked and lowered her body to squeeze her pussy against the cockhead. She huffed, “I think we’re fine. The goddess might even bless me with your child.”

The non-stop surprises left Nephenee in a state of confusion. When her lover lowered her pussy down the cock, the futawoman didn’t care about the consequences anymore. All she did was grab Mia’s waist and pulled. This single motion helped fill the entire vagina with her revitalized dick.

“Do you want to be my baby daddy?” The swordswoman started to hop. Up and down, her vaginal walls massaged the inside cock.

“Yes, I do.” Nephenee thrust to make her entire cock fill her lover’s meat pocket, push it close to the cervix. She loved the warm, stimulating sensation. “I want you to become the mother of my child.”

“Then may the goddess will this to happen.” Mia leaned down to kiss her lover. Lips remained locked as their hips continued to smack against each other. After some time making out, the top woman pushed against her lover’s shoulders to throw her head back with a gasp. Her lower body shuddered with great force.

When Mia became weak, Nephenee continued to thrust. The futawoman asked, “Did ya cum?”

“Y-yeah.” The swordswoman shook her head. Sweat sprinkled all over like a broken faucet. “And another one is coming. Are you about to cum?”

When Nephenee nodded, Mia smiled, “Good. Come on, give me your seed. I want to start a new family right as this stupid war ends. Let’s beat those damn baddies, buy a house, and keep fucking until I pop out a family that could fill a town. How does that sound?”

The imagery came as a pleasant surprise. Nephenee always wanted a family. Despite the extreme nature of this proposal, Mia’s willingness to start a family touched her. It also sparked a fire in her loins, one that made her thrust faster to pound the pussy raw.

“Yeah, ah would want that.” Nephenee grabbed Mia’s hands with her own, held them as her own climax became apparent with the pressure inside her balls. “After we get married, we can have kids. Ah’ll take care of ya fer the rest of my life, darling.”

The swordswoman’s bright smile made the futawoman happy. This moment did not last, not after a steel gauntlet struck the back of Mia’s head. The victim fell on top of Nephenee, became limp. Her vagina still had a tight clamp over the cock.

“Mia?” The futawoman shook her lover. She wiped a hand through the blue hair, then lifted it to see a drop of blood on her fingers. When she tried to look for her attacker, the sole of a heavy boot pressed against her face. Nephenee grimaced and tried to push back, yet Mia’s unconscious body and the weight of the footwear kept her down.

“Check it out ladies, fresh meat. Let’s take them in for a fun time.”

The gruff voice placed great fear in Nephenee. She also regretted that she was sloppy, that this joyous occasion had been ruined because she didn’t keep a close eye on her surroundings. Further thinking came to a halt after a hard object struck the back of her head. As sight became blurry, laughter filled her ears. Before the world became dark, she feared for Mia’s life. The futawoman feared they may never have a chance to be married before they met an untimely end.

* * *

 

When Nephenee awoke, a hand smacked her cheek. She grimaced before the next strike whacked the other side. The unseen assailant clobbered the futawoman’s head all around with fists.

“Get the fuck up or I'll keep handling you like a little bitchling.”

The futawoman opened her eyes. She found her attacker to be a tall woman with olive skin. Butchered, scarlet hair hung from her scalp. The stranger’s body was that of a bodybuilder’s, buff with the scent of heavy testosterone. Only white shorts covered her crotch; she was naked around the legs and up her entire body. Nephenee found it hard not to look at the huge udders hanging from the chest, E-cup breasts with large areolas.

“Name’s Cheri. What’s yours?”

The assailant’s sudden intro surprised the prisoner. Out of cooperation - in case Mia became a bargaining chip, she replied, “Nephenee.”

“Too long. I’ll just call you Neph.”

The given nickname didn’t suit the futawoman; she only allowed Mia to use that name. When she tried to move, the woman realized a steel collar was around her neck. One end of strong rope had been tied around the accessory to restrict movement. Its other end was attached to a wall made of wood. Tied down like a dog, all Nephenee could do was scan the room to see she was inside a long area filled with bronze troughs and rails.

“So Neph, nice pair of brass you got there.”

The prisoner followed Cheri’s pointed finger to her own naked body. She already felt vulnerable without her armored plates and dress. While her features were not supple and perky like Mia’s, she had curves, scars, and muscles - physique greater than an average man. Her girlfriend once mentioned she had a rough beauty, the only compliment Nephenee would ever take in regards to her farm-raised body.

In regards to Cheri’s comment, a pair of big balls also hung from the bottom of a flaccid cock. The prisoner felt no arousal by this situation, only anger and wariness. She feared more for her lover’s life than her own.

“No response? So you’re the quiet type.” The half-naked woman scratched her head with a long nail. “I never mind your type so long as you’re not keeping any dirty secrets. I can see your darkest one is dangling right there.”

Cheri licked her lips before she let out slow, deep breaths. This erotic image bothered the prisoner. “I’m the leader of an all-female brigand group. We’re not working for any armies, more just simple bandits trying to make it while avoiding taxes.”

The details horrified Nephenee. She tried not to shiver even when she understood there was nobody coming to the rescue. The missing Mia buzzed her nerves.

“We tend to loot abandoned places. War makes the weak run away, leave behind their valuables.” Cheri kneeled to grab one of Nephenee’s breasts. “So imagine my surprise when we came across two women in a church far from the one led by the infamous Ike. It’s quite a catch, even better when our pussies and dicks are always ready to les it up with a pair of fresh mangoes.”

Nephenee tried to hold back an erotic breath. She couldn’t restrain her surprise as she asked, “Dicks? Ah thought there were only ladies in y’all’s group.”

“Of course. We technically still count, but the Laguz side in some of us tend to make our physiology different like you.” Cheri sat down and pulled off her shorts. A long slab of beef sprung out. It throbbed with its pulsing veins. Nephenee could not believe there was another chick with a dick. The piece appeared even more larger and ferocious than her own - one that deserved jealousy and envy.

“To outline our standing, we’re a group that fights and pillages under good company. We never need weak women or normal men; we satisfy our urges together. We also deal with the consequences as they come and go, so no room for prude pussies here.”

Cheri moved forward to cup both titties with her hands. Nephenee found it hard to hold back a sigh as her pair stretched around her chest. The nipple twisting made her cock twitch.

“But sometimes, we like to take in a few recruits.” The brigand leader placed her arms under her prisoner’s knees. She lifted them up to make it easier for her dick to touch Nephenee’s. She rotated her hips with round and straight motions. “Most times, compliance isn’t something we gals consider for brand new fleslights.”

The dick frottage forced small gasps to escape from Nephenee’s mouth. She even felt an orgasm build up; she had no experience with this type of pleasure. To both her relief and dismay, Cheri pulled back and stood up.

“And I’m sorry that you had to become a victim to a kink of mine. It always turns me on to take someone else’s woman in front of them. It also teaches you who the alpha dog is around here; don’t take this personally.”

After Cheri rapped her fist against the wall, a door slammed open. Clothed in bronze armor, two women entered. In their hands, they dragged in a familiar person.

“Mia!”

The addressed swordswoman turned her head. Nephenee saw that her girlfriend had been gagged with a white cloth gag. The rest of her body was naked. Many could have seen her C-cup titties, slim waist, and lean muscles. The imprisoned futawoman cared more about the scratches and bruises that marred Mia’s creamy skin.

“Bring her here,” Cheri whistled. Her subordinates obeyed, pulled the thrashing swordswoman over to a spot next to their leader. “Tie her up against the rail.”

As the female lackeys went to work, two more armored brigands entered the area, Mia cried, “Neph, I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop them!”

Nephenee tried to get up. The new arrivals grabbed her arms to pin them against the wall behind her. As she tried to shake free, the others finished tying Mia’s wrists to the iron bars with horsetail rope.

“Right now, we’re inside an abandoned farm. It used to raise livestock for the bigger cities. That explains all of this rare materials; nobles really wanted to pay for the finest meals.”

As she talked, Cheri stood before Mia’s bubble buttocks; the swordswoman was stuck in a bent-over pose. From her spot, Nephenee could see her girlfriend’s side and hanging breasts.

Dread filled the imprisoned witness as the leader grabbed her dick. Cheri flopped it all around to warm it up into a half-erect state. She grabbed Mia’s waist and rubbed the penis head around the moist entrance.

“This farm became our new headquarters. It’s in a perfect spot, far from settlements and has supplies that could last us months. I can’t believe the last owners ran off when war came around the neighborhood; the fights aren’t even heading this way!”

Cheri cackled. Her henchwomen followed suit. Only Nephenee didn’t find this funny, not as she saw her girlfriend shake from fear.

“And the best part is that no matter how hard your squeeze here screams, nobody is going to come.” The leader pressed her cock into the pussy, slowly. As Mia groaned, Cheri grabbed her hair to pull the head up until her nose could take a whiff of the scalp. “Not even you.”

“No, not in front of Neph!” The swordswoman’s lower body shook as the cock filled her hole. She sobbed, “I don’t want her to see this. Please stop.”

Nephenee tried to struggle again. This time, one of the brigands slammed a palm into her cheek. A kick to the stomach from another put the futawoman down. Powerless, she could only watch the base of Cheri’s cock touch Mia’s pussy. The leader had penetrated far into her girlfriend.

WIth mouth next to her victim’s ear, Cheri whispered. “Now, tell me what you think about my cock.” When no answer came, she grabbed Mia’s face to turn it, force the porked woman to reveal her tear-stricken face. “Come on. You were screaming it when I fucked you. If you don’t say it, then everyone’s going to start on your hubby. Her first time is not going to be nice.”

Mia whimpered as she made eye contact with her lover. Grief crossed her face before she looked down.

“Y-your cock feels good.”

“That's it,” Cheri cooed. She showed Nephenee a twisted smile; the leader likely knew of the jealousy taking form inside the prisoner like a smoldering fire. “So what do you want me to do with this cock?”

“I want you to fuck me.”Mia wiggled her ass. Her hot breaths and hanging tongue made her look like a bitch in heat. “I-it feels so much better than Neph’s. It fills me so much, so please breed me with it.”

The request shocked Nephenee. Even if the swordswoman said such words for her protection, the prisoner could sense some truth in the comment.

“See, Neph? You were out for at most three hours.” Cheri licked up Mia’s neck before she nibbled on the ear. “Took that long to convert your sweet fiance into a cum toilet. Still want to marry her now? She’ll probably cancel the marriage because she found out there’s better dicks out there.”

The nearby brigands laughed. Nephenee found it hard not to cry at this entire predicament. To her horror, it did not end after the leader moved her hips hard to start the hard pounding.

Mia huffed and squirmed as her body moved with her partner’s motions. Her hands twitched and squeezed, the only movements they can make in their bound state. Groans spilled out of her mouth after Cheri slammed deep inside the hole. After several more thrusts, the swordswoman’s legs collapsed.

“Whoa, already tired?” The futaleader caught the legs. She lifted them to realign Mia’s pussy back to a fucakble level. Strong and vigorous, Cheri slammed her cock harder until thunderclaps sprung out of their meeting waists. The lovemaking had reached a new level of intensity.

Mia’s red face and smile depressed Nephenee. Clearly, she loved this; the swordswoman never expressed such joy when they made love. She watched with reluctance right until Cheri slipped out her cock and pumped it with one hand.

“Gonna cum.”

The leader continued to stroke her meat as white jizz shot out of the piss hole. This goo splattered all over Mia’s ass and back. Weak from the sex, the swordswoman landed on the floor with her knees. Limp, her upper body remained straight up because of the rope that bound her wrists to the rails.

“Woo, that was fun. I always love showing other cock-toting tomboys what a real breeding looks like.” Cheri slid a hand against Mia’s cheek. Despite her current flux of emotions, Nephenee worried about her girlfriend’s current state.

“Alright ladies, have fun with this one. One of you help me out with the new dickgirl.”

Nephenee became alert as she saw the brigands pass each other. The larger group surrounded Mia, started to yank and touch her breasts and face. When the swordswoman yelped, Nephenee tried to stand up until a fist smacked straight into her face. Dazed, she fell back down.

“Nuh uh, bitch. The boss is gonna get a piece of your ass before you can go back to groping your sweetie pie. If you disagree, Bramble’s gonna make you agree to disagree with that disagreement.” (Dafuq?)

Nephenee glared at the puncher, a chick with dark skin. She had also shed her armor to reveal a large pair of mammaries - a whopping F-size. Her large waist and thick thighs portrayed a strong warrior, one with the greatest volume of the gang.

The prisoner felt a slack in her restraint. When she tried to rise, a hand grabbed her hair. This same limb forced her to turn and see Cheri unhook the collar's rope from the wall.

“Are you ready to get fucked?”

“Wh-what?” Nephenee squeaked after the leader pushed her upper body into the floor. Her breasts squished against the wooden cover. For Mia’s sake, she didn’t struggle as Cheri’s hands pulled her rump high and kicked her legs to make the knees hit the ground.

Prepped for doggystyle, the futawoman could only imagine the worst. This mentality melted after she heard her girlfriend’s screams; the second group had begun their own breed fest. When Nephenee tried to raise her head for a look, Bramble - the woman with dark skin - stepped in to block the view of the gangbang train.

“Bramble just said no looking. Boss is almost ready, so stay put.”

The prisoner had enough of this treatment. When she prepared a retort, a sharp pain ran through her rump. This discomfort increased as a pressure forced its huge size into the asshole. Nephenee peered over her shoulder to see Cheri had began to penetrate her spinchter.

“It’s tight. Shit, she really is a virgin back here.” The leader slapped her hands onto both sides of her victim’s waist. “Bramble, help me warm her up.”

“Bramble will be delighted.” The heavy, dark woman grabbed Nephenee’s face cheeks. She pulled until her fat lips made contact with the prisoner’s for a kiss. Weak from fatigue, the futawoman couldn’t pull away or stop the tongue that forced itself into her mouth. This makeout session also muffled her cries as the dick inside her ass pushed on, ripped through the untouched flesh of her anal cavity.

“Damn, this is a big ass cherry.” Cheri placed some strength into her hips, humped to dig her penis in further. “Yeah, getting there. Someone get me a bottle of lube. Mine only had a droplet left; feels like I’m fucking a dry well.”

A bottle flew over the bodies. The prisoner saw it land in Cheri’s hand. With ease, the leader poured the lube down the trunk of her cock. The yellow goo seeped through the gaps of the joined area. This additional slipperiness helped the cock dig in. Soon, it reached an erogenous zone Nephenee had never felt in her entire life.

The porked woman let out hot breaths. Her lower body shook as a warmth spread through her ass up to her cock. The combination of pain and joy left her dumbstruck.

“Never had your prostate tickled?” Cheri gave her victim’s ass a good slap. She slid her hands down Nephenee’s naked back. “Better start to like it. When I fuck, I can’t and won’t stop for you.”

Nephenee moaned as the inner cock slid the opposite way. When the head almost pulled out of the sphincter, it thrust back inside to hit the prostate. The receiver squealed and squirmed, started to feel pressure build in her balls.

“Hey, don’t forget about Bramble.” The black brigand spread her legs. She shoved her pink pussy into Nephenee’s face. “Come on, you’ve munched on that bitch’s bush. This one’s no different, so start licking.”

The prisoner obeyed, flicked her tongue against the pink, bitter flesh. When Cheri grabbed her arms, Nephenee could only shift her head and plunge her tongue in and out of the hairy snatch, feel the strands in her mouth. She only stopped when erotic jolts rocked her body, made her cum cups worth of semen onto the floor. At one point, she almost passed out after the invading schlong stabbed into her tender spot.

“Boss, our new man is good.” Bramble bit her finger and groaned, experienced her own orgasm. She wrapped her thick legs around Nephenee’s head. “Is she going to join us? I’d love to take her dick for a ride.”

“Let’s see what she thinks after this.” Cheri placed more power into her hips, pounded faster and harder. “But I agree. She feels good in here, so tight. It feels like she’s loving it too.”

Despite her discomfort, Nephenee couldn’t disagree. She desired more raw loving inside her ass. This desire encouraged her to lick faster and move her hips to meet Cheri’s thrusts.

“Good slut, very good.” The leader bent down to shove her dick deep inside. She yanked on the arms for more squeeze, create an arch on her victim’s back. “Gonna cum.” She yanked on Nephenee’s hair to bring their heads together for a kiss. Tired, the prisoner couldn’t keep up. She only shuddered after hot lava poured into her hole. The semen pooled inside her gut. Bramble also squeezed the leg lock to press her pussy mouth against the bushlicker’s face. The entire time, her hands also squeezed the breasts like a cow farmer.

For a minute, Nephenee was sandwiched between a black and tan woman. When the filling finished, Cheri pushed the prisoner’s ass to force her cock out with a loud pop. Bramble also retreated to have the tongue exit out of the snatch.

The violated woman collapsed onto the floor. As she recovered with bated breaths, warm jizz trickled out of her asshole. Nephenee experienced a mix of emotions; the greatest ones were shame and lust.

“Phew, loved this virgin ass. I think I’ll do it more often.” The standing Cheri glanced at the other group still busy with MIa. She licked her lips and growled, “There’s number two. Bramble, get her over here for me.”

Nephenee’s eyes widened when she remembered her girlfriend. Diligent, she reached out an arm to grab the leader’s ankle. She groaned, “Pl-please not her. Spare her.”

“Spare? I usually don’t listen to the government or the church folk, but you are a bit unique.” Cheri bent down and swatted Nephenee’s weak hand away. “We don’t have a lot of chicks sporting cock, kind of a minority. Join us and we'll negotiate.”

The leader leaned her head in for a makeout session. After some sloppy tonguing, she pulled back to see Nephenee’s red face. “And after this, would you really want to go back to a bunch that'll treat you worse than the Laguz? If they find out you're packing a man’s deal, problems are going to occur.”

The prisoner pondered on this deal. She did not expect Cheri to release her face and get up.

“Tires right now. Let's talk it out tomorrow. First comers always take care of the group; play nice till tomorrow.”

Nephenee shrank after the others gave her hungry stares. As she felt dread, excitement filled her. She had expected more fun when they walked towards her. She couldn't even feel concerned for Nephenee once she lost her senses in the later orgy. In the one after that, she enjoyed it with Mia for the rest of the night, a first of many shared with the horny brigand brigade.

* * *

 

**Aftermath**

Nephenee never heard from Ike again. For her and Mia’s sake, she joined Cheri’s group and became a valuable member. Years later, the group encountered law enforcers. That battle left most members dead or captured.

Some witnesses from the Dawn Brigade thought they saw signs of Nephenee in an abandoned farmland. The woman did her work with a large group of young gals. Another female with gorgeous hair and orange dress took care of the house, lived a normal life of a housewife.

As nobody could deny the couple's happiness, they did find it odd that the women would let a group of masculine fellows enter their house every season. On those same nights, erotic cries and howls echoed from the abode. Some attentive folks would find Mia pregnant every time, leaving them to wonder on the father's identity that would never be revealed.

*****

This story was done through Patreon. If you'd like to check it out, you can see it through [here](https://www.patreon.com/kickberry).


End file.
